Sora and Riku
by Wolfyx19
Summary: Its just as the title says... um this was an assignment for my english class so yea...  terrible summary    hope you enjoy Soku fluff :3 please review id love to make my work better? i guess?


Okay so I had to do a short story for English... my teacher didn't say I couldn't do this so hehe ^-^ and yes I turned this story in... well i havent got it back yet though my teacher now gives me these strange looks XD anyway i hope you enjoy and give me a review on what i need to work on or if i did a good job! *\(^-^)/*

* * *

><p>On the shores of Destiny Islands there were two boys playing in the sun. A slight breeze carried the scent of salt water and freshly cut grass. Though, these two did not notice the smell of rain that recently made an appearance within the air. Their thoughts were focused on how to beat the other at their childish wrestling.<p>

"Hey! No fair, you cheated!" pouted the younger of the two, Sora. Sora is only nine years old, a bit short for his age, his skin color is like a sun-kissed tan, vibrant cerulean blue eyes, and chocolate colored hair that defied gravity to an extreme level. He is very naïve and looks up to his best friend Riku. Due to his height, Riku, is mistaken for being twelve yet he's only ten, well compared to Sora he is a giant. Riku has pale skin, silver shoulder length hair, and sea green eyes. The girls love him and hence another reason why Sora looks up to him.

"Oh quit whining, you lost and you know it," Riku smirked, but that all faded when it started to sprinkle, "Aw man!"

"Ah! Riku!" yelled the terrified chocolate haired boy.

Riku took a hold of Sora's hand and ran to the nearest tree in sight. Before they even got under the branches, they were soaking wet. Sora now shivering and holding onto his friend for warmth, all the while Riku was calm. He looked at the shivering boy beside him, and nudged him, signaling for them to run to his house. Sora nodded as he chattered his teeth and held for dear life onto Riku's arm.

It began pouring as they ran down the blocks, only stopping to catch their breath or if Sora happened to trip. It was a good thing Riku lived close to shore line; otherwise it would have taken forever to get to Sora's place.

As they saw their destination within their sights, the poor boys slowed down to a more comfortable pace. Both were drenched and exhausted, they practically collapsed on the porch. Sora looked at his friend and smiled his signature smile; Riku couldn't help but smile back. This contagious smile formed an outburst of laughter.

"Oh goodness, Riku," a voice complained, "what in the world happened to you two?"

The boys stopped laughing and faced the mother of all mothers. Riku stood up, bowed to her, and spoke, "Okaa-san, gomendesai. We didn't know it was going to rain."

She ruffled the boys head and smiled, "Well, anyway, I have great news! Your father just got promoted!"

"That's wonderful!" Sora chirped in.

The silver head raised an eyebrow, "Okay, is that all?"

His mother rolled her eyes, and then happily cheered, "Nope, that means we're moving in two weeks."

The chocolate haired boy's cheerful expression was replaced with the same as his friend's; shocked and sad. 'How could she be happy about leaving?' was the only question running in his mind. He scoffed, "Why in two weeks?"

"Your father needs to be there or he will not get the job. Besides it is during the summer and we have nothing better to do." She pointed out.

He sighed in defeat, and glumly said "Let's go to my room."

How their day was ruined, by just words and a happy person. It was as if life had decided that their day was far too fun and joyful. The stairs that led to the hallway seemed never ending, along with said hallway. Even when they got to the room, the vibes insisted that it was strange. They soon forgot they had been in the rain, forgot that they were hungry, and the feeling of being cold was no longer there.

"Riku?" Sora sniffled as warm liquid escaped his eyes, "When you leave what am I going to do?"

His friend gave him a small smile; "Do I have to treat you like a baby?" kissed Sora on the forehead then sat down on his bed.

"M-maybe," he managed to reply.

The silverette chuckled; he patted the seat next to him. The weeping boy took the offer and sat down. His friend sighed while shaking his head, "You know as well as I do, that they won't listen to me."

Sora hugged his best friend and buried his face within his chest, "B-but I don't want you to leave the islands. Why can't we shank them with sporks instead?"

Riku laughed, "Now if that happened, my grandmother would have to take care of me."

The days came and went so fast, neither of them really wanted it to happen. Though it was inevitable, they still tried desperately to stop or at least halt the whole plan. Failure was the usually outcome of all attempts, didn't even phase Riku's parents.

The chosen day came, and Riku's family was all packed up and ready to leave Destiny Islands. Sora even helped pack some of Riku's stuff, he didn't want to, but in the least he helped. For the countless time Sora had started to cry, and wail like he was dying.

"Sora, please calm down," the silver head pleaded, "I promise I will be back for the holidays and summer vacation."

The chocolate haired boy wailed even harder, "No! Why can't you stay with me at my house?"

"Oh you hopeless creature," he chuckled and hugged him then patted his head, "Do I have to treat you like a baby?"

Sora nodded his head and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, "I'm going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too," Riku spoke, then let go, "I guess I will see you during Christmas. Bye."

Sora, waved as his friend drove away, "You better come back! You hear me?"

-Five Months Later—

"Merry Christmas Sora!" rang a familiar voice.

Sora ran and tackle hugged his best friend, giggling "You came back!"

In a little town on Destiny Islands, there were two boys playing in the sun. The air was filled with the scent of pumpkin pie and spices. Though, neither of them noticed the smell of perfume, from a certain grandmother, that made an appearance in the air. Their thoughts were focused on catching up on their adventures.


End file.
